In the related art, as represented by a CMOS (complementary metal-oxide semiconductor) image sensor, there is a known amplification-type solid-state imaging device in which photoelectric conversion elements output accumulated signal charges to signal lines after converting them to signal voltages in pixels (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In this solid-state imaging device, all vertical signal lines are provided with two capacitors that allow voltages generated when resetting charge-voltage conversion devices in the pixels (hereinafter, referred to as noise voltages) and voltages in which signal charges generated due to the photoelectric conversion are added to the noise voltages (hereinafter, referred to as signal-plus-noise voltage) to be output from the charge-voltage conversion devices in the pixels so as to be separately retained.
Then, this solid-state imaging device is configured such that the noise voltages and the signal-plus-noise voltages from all pixels in a row selected by a vertical-shift register are retained in the capacitors, after which the noise voltage and the signal-plus-noise voltage are output from the two capacitors provided in a column selected by a horizontal-shift register, and the difference between these voltages is calculated to perform noise removal.